


Hoot Hoot

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a reckless cop, Friends to more, Lots of time jumps, M/M, Past Abuse, Police Officer Bokuto Koutarou, Theres some mentions of sex-ish like things, but no blood, getting better, there's a little scene in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Akaashi thinks about how the past turned sour, how his life fell apart. And then he lives as Bokuto helps him put it back together piece by piece.EXCERPT:Bokuto felt his body boil in anger, but reminded himself that if he went out and acted on it he would lose his badge and his ability to protect Akaashi.“Can I stay with you?” Akaashi asked.“What?”“I’m… I’m scared.”“Of course.”





	Hoot Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this story vaguely mentions an abusive relationship. Most of the stories in this series have something going on like that, but this one is written differently than the others and I want everyone to stay emotionally safe.

* * *

 

Akaashi’s showers were his sanctuary, when it was too much when he could feel himself starting to lose control, the world starting to spin, he would shower. The sensation of the boiling water hitting his naked skin allows him to escape, all he can feel is the water, all he can hear is the water.

 

He thinks about how they used to lay there on his grey duvet struggling to catch their breath. Their hands clasped in the middle of the bed. They had done it. The big ‘it’. Akaashi couldn’t have imagined it with anyone else He knew that he would have read up on things before they had done it. He was a Grade A student, dedicated 100 percent to everything that he did and this would have been no different.

 

The first time Akaashi introduced him to video games he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He found a release in it that he had not yet found elsewhere. He was a little scared the way he took to it, his usually sweet as pie boyfriend barking orders down the mic, as he snuggles into his side. Laughing maniacally as he snipes from his vantage point, setting the controller down as, Red Team wins flashes up on the screen. Akaashi looks up at him in awe as him flashes him that brilliant smile, delivers a quick peck to his lips, tightens his ponytail and prepares for his next match.

 

Then everything changed. The showers went from being a sanctuary to being a source of torment. The bed went from a place of passionate love to a place of passionate fear. He was dedicated more to not angering his partner than enjoying things. Video games became a source of stress, Akaashi fearing the possibility that his partner could get a real gun or actually beat him up.

 

So he ended it. And he became more fearful. He triple checked that he quadruple locked the doors every night. He only indulged in games that had no violence in them at all. He only used his bed to get the hour or two of sleep he could manage.

 

Today was one of those days. One of the bad days.  His ex-boyfriend tried to break the restraining order again. Officer Bokuto was there again. He breathes in and out slowly. _Bokuto_ … no one was like him.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

The sharp sudden knock on the door echoed through the house jolting Bokuto awake. Bleary eyed he looked at his phone, 4am, confused he slipped on his socks and made his way to his door, grabbing the baseball bat. He reached the front door and Bokuto looked through the peep-hole to see Akaashi standing there, head downcast. Bokuto opened the door immediately and Akaashi faced him, his face crumpling immediately, the sobs racking his body, as he collapsed into him. Bokuto held him tightly as he continued to cry. Bokuto didn’t know what to do. Usually he just got a call, a scared Akaashi calling because his sadistic, horrendous middle school through college ex-boyfriend was violating the restraining order. Not knowing quite what to do, Bokuto offered to make some tea before placing a sympathetic hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.

 

That was when Bokuto discovered everything. He heard the facts left out from the reports, he saw the scars on Akaashi’s mind and on his body. Bokuto felt his body boil in anger, but reminded himself that if he went out and acted on it he would lose his badge and his ability to protect Akaashi.

“Can I stay with you?” Akaashi asked.

“What?”

“I’m… I’m scared.”

“Of course.”

 

Akaashi stays in the spare room. A night turns into a week. A week turns into a month. A month turns into two. Finally, the question comes.

“Why don’t you just move in?” Bokuto asks as he’s putting away groceries.

“What?”

“Moving, a change like this, I think it could help you a lot.”

“I… sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi nods.

“Cool! I’ll call some friends and we can go get the stuff you want to keep.”

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

Some friends turns out to be a bunch of pairs. Bokuto’s partner Kuroo with his girlfriend. Kuroo’s friend Tsukishima with his partner Yamaguchi. Kuroo’s friend from highschool Hinata with his boyfriend Kageyama. The only other individual is a quiet young person with pudding hair simply introduced as ‘Kenma’.

It was… different. He hadn’t had a lot of friends

But tonight, he was staying in his new room, away from everything. He didn’t have any sheets. He didn’t have any blankets. He only had a few clothes and other items. But he did have a lock on his door, and that was nice.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

Akaashi could say that in the months that he had lived with Bokuto, he had been happy. He didn’t fear when the door to his room was unlocked. He wasn’t as cautious as to what he said and did. He had gone back to his teasing nature that he had before. He teased and ignored and conversed with Bokuto in a way similar to what he had in highschool. He had a friendship with Kuroo and he was friendly with Hinata. Things were good.

 

And then one day, Bokuto came back from work with a split lip and a black eye and bandages on his arms. He had been attacked on the job. He had to stay home for a few days. And be woken up every four hours to make sure he didn’t have a concussion.

 

They played his favorite video game. Akaashi wasn’t afraid of the violence when he was with Bokuto.

Akaashi sat on the toilet while Bokuto bathed. He wasn’t afraid of the water, how it felt to be pulled and pushed and smothered by it.

And then, they curled up on the bed together in Bokuto’s room. Akaashi wasn’t afraid of the blue quilt or the pillows with owls. He wasn’t afraid of the darkness. He was comfortable.

“I’ll wake you up every four hours, alright Bokuto?”

“Kōtarō.” He mumbled, snuggling into Akaashi’s shoulder.

“What?”

“M’name… s’Kōtarō.” And he started to snore.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

Keiji Akaashi was in love again.

Well… shit.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

Kōtarō Bokuto was in love with his roommate. His scared, formerly terrorized, amazing roommate.

Well… shit.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

“I love you!” Bokuto screamed at him one day right before he left for his shift.

Akaashi stood there and blinked.

“I love you!” Bokuto screamed again and left the apartment.

Akaashi made cupcakes and waited for him to come back.

Bokuto didn’t come back.

 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 

He was in the hospital. Bokuto was shot in the line of duty. Akaashi couldn’t get anymore out of Kuroo. He walked into the room, pulled the curtain back.

And there he was.

A bandage around his leg.

And Akaashi cried.

“Kei-”

“I thought I had lost you!”

“Shhhhhh.” Bokuto grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to him on the bed. “Its a through and through in the leg. Missed everything important. It’s gonna scar, but I’ll be out of here tomorrow.”

Akaashi just cried some more into Bokuto’s neck.

“Hey,” Bokuto pushed him up and looked into his eyes, pushing the tears off his cheeks. “I love you too, Keiji.”

A throat cleared at the door.

“Piss off, Kuroo.” Bokuto growled.

“About time.” Kuroo laughed and Akaashi heard him leaving the room.

* * *

 

The tension drains from Akaashi’s body and he can feel himself coming back to his center under the stream of boiling water. He hears a knock on the bathroom door and Kōtarō pokes his head in. He asks if Akaashi is okay, and he nods. Kōtarō makes a move to leave when Akaashi asks him to stay to join him in his retrieved private sanctuary, now safe enough for two.

 

Akaashi didn’t want anyone else anymore. Kōtarō was attentive, loving, yet unbelievably raw in those moments, whispering affirmations in his ear. The way Kōtarō had moved had taken his breath away, the way he had touched him, Akaashi’s skin still feeling like it was tingling all over. Kōtarō seemed to instinctively know where he needed to be touched and how. Kōtarō’s hands had moved meticulously over his body, touching all the right places, the way he had twisted his hips once he was inside had almost made him lose it then and there. Remembering the things he whispered to him made blush and all his blood rush south all over again. It was so different now. Words of love. Gentle caresses. Nothing hurt anymore. Kōtarō said it wasn’t supposed to. It was nice. The blankets were now a place of love, of safety, of comfort.

 

One morning, Akaashi is making Kōtarō breakfast like he always does when a the man in question wraps his arms around from behind.

It’s the first time Akaashi hasn’t jumped from that in a while.

“Who would be so stupid as to treat you like that…” Kōtarō sighed, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi finally says what he’s wanted to forever. “A massive asshole, an even bigger douchebag, and a piece of trash I shouldn’t have wasted my time on.”

Kōtarō laughed into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “I love you, Keiji.”

“I love you too, Owl Boy.”

“Hoot Hoot.” Kōtarō whispers into his ear.

“Hoot hoot.” Akaashi whispers back.

* * *

 


End file.
